Yoiki Kopal
Yoiki Copal is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubin and Ammolite. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Copal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into Cure Chrysanta (キュアクリサンタ Kyua Kurisanta). She replaces Cure Saffron as the Pretty Cure of true strength. Her catchphrase is "Your true power is inside of you!" (あなたの真の力は、あなたの中にある！''Anata no shin no chikara wa, anata no naka ni aru!). History Becoming Cure Chrysanta Cure Wendy's Secret Game for the Sky Stones Truth about Sky Pretty Cure General Information Personality Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Some people call her the "caring Princess". She cares a lot about other people and has a big heart for everyone. Appearance Copal has yellow colored, long hair, tied into a low ponytail. Her eyes are brown. She wears a dark blue jacket with yellow details and a yellow top underneath. She wears blue shorts and red high heels. As Cure Chrysanta her hair becomes longer and is tied into a ponytail, held up by a heart shaped, small bow. Her outfil resembles Cure Saffron's. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a yellow belt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly orange with layers of white underneath it. She wears orange stockings and deep orange high heels. Relationships Family 'Yoiki Topaz' - Copal's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. 'Yoiki Chrysoberyl' - Copal's father. Friends Etymology '''Yoiki' (良い黄) - Yoi (良い) means good and Ki (黄) means yellow, a references to her alter ego Cure Chrysanta and her theme color. Coral (コーパル) - Copal is a name given to tree resin that is particularly identified with the aromatic resins used by the cultures of pre-Columbian Mesoamerica as ceremonially burned incense and other purposes. Cure Chrysanta - Chrysanta is shortened form of the word chrysanthemum, the name of a flowering plant, which means "golden flower" in Greek. Cure Chrysanta Cure Chrysanta (キュアクリサンタ Kyua Kurisanta) is Copal's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of true strength and controlls lightnings. She replaces Cure Saffron as the Pretty Cure of true strength. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Chrysanta can perform Aureolin Thunder and later Rainbow Storm with her Rainbow Crystals. Together with Cure Phoenix and Cure Mai, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. Attacks *'Aureolin Thunder' - is one of Cure Chrysanta's main attacks. *'Rainbow Storm' - Cure Chrysanta's upgrade finisher. Transformation "Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! is the official transformation speech used by Yoiki Copal to transform into Cure Chrysanta in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Quotes Songs As a main character, Copal's voice actor, Yuka Imai has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Flash Light Duets Trivia *She is the third Cure, who controlls the power of thunder. The first were Kise Yayoi and Kiishi Topaz Gallery YoikiCopal.png CureChrysanta.png References #Copal - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Chrysanta Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina